


All the Adventures in the World...

by TheXGrayXLady



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheXGrayXLady/pseuds/TheXGrayXLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...contained in such a small package</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Adventures in the World...

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is a bit late. Also, I haven’t written decent Cylice in a while, so yeah…

Alice looked outside the tent and groaned before quickly closing the flap and ducking back in. “There’s at least six inches of snow on the ground and it doesn’t look like it’s going to let up any time soon.”

“Such a pity,” Cyrus said as she slunk back to the sofa and flopped down beside him. “I really can’t believe it. You were so excited about our trip to the Boiling Sea too.” His shoulders sagged a bit and while he smiled at her, it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“It seems as though every time we make plans to go see it something goes horribly wrong,” she said, laying her head on his shoulder, very thankful for the genie’s supernatural warmth after checking outside. “It was only supposed to be a light snow, not a blizzard. We can’t even go someplace else, we’re just stuck here.”

Cyrus didn’t respond, he only put his arm around her back and rubbed her shoulder. Alice put her hand atop his and stared at the red and gold patterns on the wall.

A series of gold swirling designs were repeated along the length of the wall, then inverted and compressed by the golden ratio and repeated to form another row, then the process reversed for the next row. There were fifteen rows of the large shapes up the height of the wall and fourteen rows of the smaller, thirty-five large columns, and thirty-four smaller columns. This made for five hundred and twenty-five of the large shapes and four hundred and seventy-six of the smaller shapes. Given the approximate surface area of the wall…

“You know, we don’t have to stay here,” Cyrus said, distracting her from the calculations.

“Cyrus, I know you didn’t see outside yourself, but you can barely see past your own nose,” she said, looking up at him. His eyes shone and a familiar grin played at the edges of his lips. The same expression he wore whenever he had a plan. She smiled back at him and asked, “What have you got in mind?”

“We’ve got worlds at our fingertips Alice,” he said. “Just look over there.” He gestured towards the bookshelf.

“What do you say we share and switch off every chapter instead of reading quietly?” Alice said.

“That sounds absolutely perfect,” he said, getting up from the sofa. “You pick something out and I’ll get tea and coffee set up.”

She already knew exactly what she was going to pick when she hopped up from the sofa and crossed the room in two strides. Most of her first choices were books on complex maths or physics, and while Cyrus probably would have gone along with it, she had a far better book in mind. She touched the blue leather cover for a moment, traced the silver crystal designs on the spine, then pulled it from the shelf. Lost cities and undersea exploration, perfect for a day spent snowed in.

She waited for Cyrus to return with the drinks, then said, “I’ll take the first turn,” as he handed her her tea. Cyrus set his coffee on the table and laid down on the sofa.She laid down with him, nestling her head atop his chest. He kissed the top of her head and his fingers gently tangled with her hair. She took one of his hands in hers and with the other, opened the book. Then Alice began to read, “Some may say that beneath the waves, there lies the city of Atlantis…”


End file.
